Watermelon seeds
by soradomoedroxy
Summary: this is not yaoi, well. it can be considered shonen-ai A LITTLE, this is mainly a friend ship thing: but Axel, Sora and Roxas are playing pretend as Roxas is diagnosed with a watermelon in his belly XD


Watermelon with a dash of salt straight from the fridge on a hot and sticky summer day simply priceless...

"this is good, Sora" Roxas said followed by a loud slurping noise from the blonde chomping down on his watermelon slice "yeah! its yummy!" sora chimmed

gulp, gulp

"ah, you eat the seeds Roxas?" Sora said tilting his head "yeah, why?"  
"if you eat watermelon seeds a watermelon plant will sprout from your belly button,mom told me!" Sora said Roxas didnt think of it as a bad thing...

"ehhhh, well then. so when that happens i can eat as many watermelons as I want right?"  
Sora took another bite of his slice "heehee, I guesss-..." Sora giggled "just make sure to save me some when that does happen 'kay?" he laughed "haha okay Sora, I will"

2 hours later...

Roxas and Sora were peacefully sitting on Sora's bunk beds in the room, playing on their nintendos "is the watermelon coming out yet?" the 8 year old sora chimmed, he latched his feet on the rail on the other side of the bed as he swang upside-down, his hair hanging down, anxious for the answer "wha-...?" Roxas said looking up "G-get down! THATS DANGEROUS!" he yelled Sora fake pouted, although his face was turning a soft purple and red "fine then...party pooper" he said still pouting as he climbed down from the top bunk to join his best friend next to him sora stared at Roxas for a good while, well, long enough to make Roxas uncomfortable... "What do you want?" the blonde retorted impatiently.

Sora hopped onto Roxas "lemme see your belly button!" he yelled, pouncing on him he twisted his legs around Roxas' legs witch made his butt rub against him making him MORE uncomfortable, Roxas couldnt do anything since the burnette was already lifting up his shirt "no! get off m-..." Roxas stopped when he saw sora's expression, he looked like he was looking at a winged, purple panda. or something...  
"what?"  
"ITS MOVING!" Sora screamed "WHAT? IT IS?" Roxas yelled in shock bolting up and looking at his belly button expecting something to pop out.

Sora giggled "made you loooooook~"

Roxas went red from embarrasment but tryed to laugh it off "you got me" he said sighing Sora stopped yet again to proceed at staring at Roxas making him feel weird, why did he alwasy do that? hes such a weird kid...  
"now what is i-"  
"shhhhhhhh" Sora put up a finger to his lips, and waved his hand in the air siganling for him not to move or say anything. he leaned the blonde stomach "I hear something!" the brunette pressed his head against the blondes belly, his spiky hair tickled his stomach and made Roxas giggle "it sounds like a rumbling noise..." he said trying to sound smart, but failing "SO A WATERMELON IS GOING TO COME OUT MY BELLY BUTTON?" Roxas cried.

"WHY DO YOU TWO DUMMIES KEEP YEEEEELLLIIIIIING!" the two went silent and looked over at who said that in the window, it was Sora and Roxas's next door neighbor Axel.  
he was 13, and Sora and Roxas were both 8 "why are you two screaming in here like two little girls?" he said, though he didnt sound like he was joking "Roxas is going to grow a watermelon out of his bellyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sora screamed, pointing at Roxas stomach as Roxas played along and yanked up his shirt as if Axel didnt know what a "bellyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" or who Roxas is. Sora ignored the fact that Axel just said they sounded like girls

Axel always had to deal with this,  
they always teased and said that Axel was like squidward, and Sora and Roxas were patrick and spongebob since Axel and his family lived in the middle, and the two loud 8 year olds on the sides but Axel wasnt all grouchy like squidward, he loved the two. so he played along with any game they played, and boy did the two have imaginations once Axel had to pretend he was a rabbid llama with an apetite for zombies,chasing two marathon running zombies...

"hmmm, I think the DOCTOR needs to investigate..."  
Sora knodded his head in a "challenge accepted" way, trying his best to be as serious as possible. Axel grabbed a spare white towel from the closet and wrapped it around him like a doctors scrub "stethascope" he said sticking his hand out "here you go doctor Axel!" Sora said, as he hopped over to him with a stethascope the three had made with a rubber band, and three bottle caps to some Gatorade bottles, since he was trying to pull on his skirt.  
and yes, a skirt. Sora thinks that male nurses dont exist so when they play doctor he puts on a short red skirt he took from Kairi Axel took the "stethascope" from Sora's hands, and leaned down, pressing it to Roxas small, and kind of plump belly "oh no!" he exclaimed "what is it doctor!" Sora said dramaticly klinging onto his sleeve. like in one of those stereo typical soap operas from the 80's Roxas just layed there, trying to pretend that he was unconcious, but the hands dancing across his pale belly made him giggle

"there is indeed a watermelon in this young mans belly." he said lowering his head "NOOO!" Sora yelled. grabbing onto Roxas's hand, pretending to cry "w-will he be okay doctor?" the burnette said, shifting his weight uncomfortably since he couldnt sit right with his skirt Axel took a long dramatic pause as he looked off into the distance "yes, nurse Sora..."  
he said looking proud of himself even though he didnt do anything "S-Sora?" Roxas mumbled pretending that the anestesia was wearing off "honey!" Sora yelled, switching from the nurse character to the wife in despair.  
"wait!" Axel said firmly.  
"I didnt finish..."

"is there something wrong doctor?" Sora said switching AGAIN, back to the nurse "he will only be okay if!-...if this little cutie pie lets me have a slice of that watermelon!" he said in a kid voice tickling Roxas, Roxas bolted up and covered his stomah so that he wouldnt be tickled again, laughing hysterically

the three filled up the small room with giggles until they died out into utter, and rather awkward,  
silence

"wait so am I really going to have a watermelon grow out my belly button?" Roxas exclaimed, he wasnt pretending anymore "nahhhh" the red head said messing with his hair Roxas smiled, and looked at Sora Sora blushed and looked at him with a big smile spread from ear to ear kind of his way of saying "good job"

Axel shrugged it off since he knew that if he said something he would have to stay even longer "welp, my work here is done so I'mma go into the kitchen, snag myself a heaping slice of watermelon..aaaand be headin' on outta here, see ya!" Axel said walking out the room and giving them a quick wave before shutting the door...

Sora and Roxas just continued their day as usual, stuffing watermelon down their plump bellies, playing pretend, and passing out from exaughtion from the pipping hot summer days 


End file.
